Vampire Kisses
by DistantCompany
Summary: [AU]HIEIxBOTAN: One shot- Botan is a vampire stalking her pray; the new guy in town. His name is Hiei, though, there's more to him then just a quick meal.


**READ: **Another original HIEIxBOTAN fic from yours truly. Come on, you got to admit, they're the cutest couple in YYH.

Yeterday, I had planned on buckling down and finishing the 6th chapter of Bitter Endings, but I got sidetracked. This idea popped into my head and I wrote it down in an instant. I'll be working on getting Bitter Endings updated soon, I even have a bunch of pages of it typed out right now, so anyone who cares, be patient.

This one shot fic is obviouly HIEIxBOTAN, but it has a twist. Botan's a vampire and she's seducing Hiei. She's really a bit of a vixen in this, though the ending will throw you. I don't think it's that bad considering I wrote this in three hours, so, just read and enjoy. You WILL enjoy, dammit.

**Warning: **Rated PG13 for the constant talk of blood, cursing, and of course, an extremly detailed makeout session. It had to be that way for the full effect of a heartless vampire, just so you would know what's going on in their heads. Not as bad as it sounds, so just read.

**Disclaimer:** [insert clever disclaimer here]

**VAMPIRE KISSES**

Basked in moonlight, she stood on top of the tallest tower of the old cathedral. Her gaze swept across the large town in front of her. The stone buildings and their straw thatched roofs stretched across as far as she could see. The occasional pub stood out in the distance, towering above the old slate homes like giants, though, none were as intoxicating as the grand cathedral that stood out in the center of the city. Unlike every other structure, the cathedral was made of marble, painstakingly polished marble. Perfect stain glass windows in shades of deep blue, black, and amethyst shot through the chateau, giving it a darkened, haunting appearance. The entire villa was carved in such complicated, eccentric patterns that most thought it was the work of the devil. The top of the cathedral slanted upward, the roof covered in layer upon layer of gray tile, going up until it came to a base. Surrounding the edge of the base was wrought iron bars, as to keep one from falling off the roof, not that anyone went on the roof. On opposite sides of the base sat two giant towers of layered marble stones, stretching up and spiraling around until they ended at sharp points at their tips. A stone bridge sat towards the top, closing the gap between the two towers. On it sat various gargoyles, their faces contorted into the most horrible visages. With their claws reaching out and their wings outstretched, they were a monstrosity that scared even the bravest men. The marble steps at the bottom of the cathedral lead to two giant oak doors that hadn't been opened in years.

The cathedral was supposed to be a holy place, but its appearance kept everyone in the village in fear. No one dared enter the building, as it was said to be meant for the worship of the devil. The church had been dubbed haunted and desolated with no one ever entering and that was exactly why she chose it to be her home.

It overlooked the entire town. She could see everything from the top of the cathedral and that was exactly what she needed, being what she was. She continued viewing the town, watching the townspeople doing their nightly activities. A drunken man staggered across one of the roads, making his way to another pub, since he had been kicked out of the previous one he was in. A few streets down, a lonely maiden drove her horse and buggy towards the outskirts of town, the horse's trotting echoing on the cobblestone roads. Streetlights stood at every street. The flames they confined cast eerie shadows across the blackened roads, dimly lighting the way for any and all night travelers.

The town was one of a kind, busy even during the latest hours of night. There was a unique reason that there were so many streetlights in the town. Since it was an all night village, they needed the light to see where they were going and what they were doing in the dark, but that wasn't the main reason. They were originally put there for one reason and one reason only. Vampires.

From her spot on the roof, she smirked to herself, showing a set of vicious fangs. The pathetic townsfolk actually believed that the light from the lamps bothered vampires. They were greatly mistaken. Vampires could stand any light, even direct sunlight. The 'well know fact' that vampires perished with sunlight was just a myth.

She let the cloak she had wrapped around her fall from her grasp to reveal a lithe figure. The clothing she was wearing was black and was rather suggestive. A gust of wind swept by, causing her cloak to billow behind her. Her silky blue hair that hung loosely flew around her face giving her an alluring look. She let out a slight laugh, her voice sounding bubbly, yet it had a sinister edge. Her lavender eyes crinkled darkly as she scanned over the village again. She stood there, a creature of the night. A vampire.

She smirked again, knowing that tonight she would have her long awaited pray. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. The sky was clear yet the air held a musty smothering tone. No scent, just the feeling of doom. She loved it.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the sky. The full moon faced her back, welcoming its child of darkness into its lunar glow. The beauty of the moon was mesmerizing, really. It had a certain way of captivating you, and you would feel peaceful in its florescent aura.

Shirting her view from the light in the dark, she set her sights on the town again. So unsuspecting, believing that they were safe from blood lusting beings. Every last person in that town was a fool if they believed they were truly safe.

In the shadows, beggars pleaded for money. Wealthy snobs kept their backs poised as they made their way to the expensive night shops. More dunks roamed the street, looking for another pub to become wasted in.

All of them, waiting to be taken, but she wasn't interested in all of them. She was interested in one, one who she had kept in her view for a while now. Trailing him like a shadow, she followed his every move as he stayed in the poorly misjudged town. He hadn't been there that long; he was an out of Towner, accompanied by three of his friends. She had a certain taste for out of Towner's; their blood was somewhat exotic compared to the everyday taste of the regular townsfolk.

Why she hadn't chosen another one of his friends instead of him to be her victim, she didn't know. There was something about him that drew her near, and she had been patient while she waited for the night to draw the blood she yearned. Tonight was the night she would feast, and her body tingled in excitement.

She had planned this night for weeks. Every night, he and his friends would go to Old Brewster's Pub for a drink at around 1. She planned on entering the bar a bit after he did. From there she would seduce him until he came with her outside. Then she could find a secluded spot to finally dine.

She let out a smirk and ran her tongue quickly over her fangs. She couldn't wait to savor the coppery taste of his blood in her mouth, the blood she desired for so long. Her eyes swept over the town once again, and to her pure joy, she spotted him.

Leaving the inn they were staying at, his friends and he were walking to their usual pub. He trailed behind his friends with his head hung, yet his black, white streaked hair still stood up on end. They were walking in her direction and she could see he was still wearing the white bandana around his forehead. Every time she saw him he had that bandana on, though she wasn't sure why. Because of the distance between them, she couldn't see his eyes, but from times that she had been closer to him, she knew they were a rich crimson color. His he wore black pants and black boots, as did she. He wore a black cloak that hung around his entire frame. She knew for a fact that under that cloak he wore a ragged black tank top. She had seen it when he was changing. Why she was watching him change was a question that she hadn't even been able to answer. She assumed it was because she preferred to keep an eye on her pray, though some would say different.

Her eyes traveled down his short form to the white scarf he kept wrapped around his neck. Oh, how she despised that scarf. It was the one thing that kept her from viewing his pale, slender neck. Yes, his neck, which was the key to getting what she craved. One prick of her fangs on his beautiful neck and his blood would flow freely into her awaiting mouth.

She continued watching as him and his three other friends continued making their way to the pub. She watched as they entered the tavern and silently, she followed after them. Jumping from the tower, she flowed to the ground, landing softly on her feet on a nearby roof. Smirking, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and pulled the cloak itself closer to her body. With a final jump, she landed on the street and began making her way to Old Brewster's Pub. She got to the entrance and stared at the door for a moment. Without another hesitation, she yanked open the door and walked inside.

She stepped inside a dimly lit tavern, the only light coming from various torches that hung from the ceiling and the sides of the wall. The place was packed with large sweaty men who had more then their fair share of beer. The place reeked of sweat and alcohol and the fact that some of the men in the pub were vomiting in the corners didn't help the stench.

She took a smell of the air. Surprisingly, it didn't bother her, but that was to be expected. Before she had turned immortal, she had lived in a similar village and was used to the odor. She scanned the room until she found what she was looking for. He was sitting with his friends in the corner of the bar, chuckling about something as the bartender handed him his drink. She smirked to herself. If he got himself drunk, she really wouldn't have to do much work.

She noticed that a few people were watching her, waiting for her to unveil herself. She waited a moment longer, hoping that a certain group of people would take noticed of her. Her wish was granted as one of his friends noticed her and pointed her out to the other members of his party. Her head was turned so it looked like she was watching the other way, but unbeknownst to them; she was starring straight at them. She saw that they were all looking her way and decided that that was her cue. Turning her head towards their direction, she dropped her hood to revile her flawless face. Her hair rolled down and framed her face, making her look quite appealing. She turned to face his crew and locked eyes with him. She smiled seductively and inwardly smirked as his eyes widened in shock and a slight blush crept along his cheeks. She held his gaze for a few more moments, and then broke her stare as she made her way to an empty table.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he continued to stare at her. He stopped when one of his friends punched his shoulder playfully in an attempt to embarrass him. It worked, since he blushed and turned away from her, paying more attention to his drink then anything else.

"Hello, and what can I get you tonight?" the young waitress asked, eyeing her gothic customer.

"Hmm?" she asked, slightly annoyed that someone had broken her concentration. She saw the waitress and broke into a small smile, though she was careful not to let her fangs show. "If you could, I'd like a scotch." The waitress nodded in response as she wrote something on her notepad. Finishing the order, she tucked the notepad into her apron and turned to walk to the bar. "Oh, and Miss?" she called out to the waitress before she left. The waitress turned back around, giving her full attention. "You see that young man over there, the one in the black? When he's finished with his drink, could you give him another one of whatever he's having and tell him it's from me? Just put it on my tab."

The waitress gave a small laugh and winked at her. "The handsome young man over there, I see. I'll go tell the bartender right now," she said as she walked off. After a few minutes, the waitress came back with a small glass of scotch. "Here you go, and the bartender will do as you asked."

"Thank you," she responded as she took a sip of her drink. The waitress dispersed and she was left to her own thoughts. Soon she would have his blood. Her gaze traveled back to him and she saw that he was almost finished with his drink. One of his friends next to him was speaking and when he finished her pray broke out in laughter that she could hear from across the tavern. His laugh was rich and it graced her ears with its presence. She shook her head quickly. What was she thinking? He was her dinner, not her date.

She sighed and looked at him to see that he was downing the last bit of his drink. She watched with delight as the bartender set another drink in front of him. He gave the bartender a questioning look and began to argue when suddenly the bartender looked in her direction and pointed to her. He looked over and his face was etched in surprise when he saw her. She waved her hand slightly and winked at him and was rewarded as another blush spread over his face. He turned away quickly to hide his face from her and his friends exploded with laughter at his display.

She smiled to herself. He was as good as hers. She finished her drink and waited a while for him to finish a good portion of his own. By that time, he seemed to have forgotten about her and was now enjoying his friend's company.

She got up and slowly made her way towards him and his group. She stood behind him, unnoticed by him or his friends. She waited there for a few moments then decided that this was as good a time as ever. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" she whispered seductively into his ear. She felt his muscles tighten after she finished. She figured he knew that it was her.

He turned around slowly, giving her a glare. When he realized it was her, his eyebrows arched up in surprise. Maybe he didn't know it was her. She stood there, waiting for his answer. She watched as he looked her up and down, and then gulp. She inwardly smirked, he was nervous.

"Well, would you?" she asked again, her tone soft and mysterious. He seemed to relax a bit this time. He cleared his throat as he rose from his seat. "Sure," he said, giving her a quick glance. He paused and turned to his friends. "I'll see you guys later," he told them, and they exploded into another round of laughter.

She led the way out of the pub and he followed her. After they both stepped out into the crisp night air, she turned towards him. "Well, which way do you want to go?" she asked with a look of innocence. He looked at her and then up and down the street.

"It doesn't really matter; this entire town is pretty much the same. How about right?" he asked, giving her a look out of the corner of his eye.

She looked in the direction that he mentioned and saw the cathedral she called her home in the distance. Perfect. "Sounds good to me," she stated as she started walking. He followed suit and soon they were walking next to each other down the cobblestone road.

"By the way, my name is Botan," she stated, giving him a side glance.

"Hiei," he stated, concentrating on his walking. She almost laughed out loud when she saw him doing it.

"Flying shadow, hmm? That's nice. So Hiei, I haven't seen you around town before. Did you just move here?" she inquired, wanting to learn more about the object she had been craving.

"I didn't move here, I'm visiting for two months with my friends. We've been working hard and we decided to take a break," he said, his mood loosening up.

"Oh, that explains it," she said softly, letting her words hang in the air. A few minutes of silence passed between them as they continued to walk, their footsteps the only sound as they padded across the roads. "Do you have any family?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

He bowed his head. "No, I never knew my parents, and my sister died a few years ago," he mumbled, his hurt apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry; I know what it's like. Everyone in my family died a long time ago" 'Decades ago, to be exact,' she thought to herself.

"It's nice to know someone knows what its like," he spoke, his pace becoming even with hers. A few more minutes past in silence and then he spoke again. "Do you believe in all those old wives tales about vampires?" he asked, completely oblivious to what he was talking to.

She chuckled a bit. "More then you'd believe, my friend. More then you'd believe. Why, do you?"

"I don't really know," he began. "I've seen a few things that would lead you to believe in vampires, but then I've seen a ton of things that make a mockery of the entire legend."

This was beginning to perk her interest. "So, you're not fond of people who question the reality of vampires?" she asked with interest in her voice.

"Personally, I think that vampires are greater beings then mortals will ever be, including me," he rambled.

She smiled to herself. He was making it harder and harder for her to lead him on to his doom, but she was determined. They were coming up to a dark alleyway, one that stretched on for a good distance until it connected two of the main roads in the village. The perfect place to do the job.

"Would you like to walk down here? It's a shortcut that'll take us to a more interesting part of town," she purred. She looked over to him and could see her voice had caused him to melt. Not being able to find his voice, he simply nodded.

They started walking down the alleyway and once they were far away enough for her liking, she began to talk. "You know, I didn't exactly tell you the truth before," she began, getting ready for an interesting job.

"Really?" he questioned, turning to her and raising an eyebrow. He was becoming more confident with her.

"Yes, about you being from out of town. I knew that already. In fact, I've been watching you for a while now and I've become quite parcel to you," she confessed, playing her part as best she could.

By now they had both stopped walking and were both bathed in moonlight, which had slipped down the top of the narrow crack in the alleyway. He stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. "Parcel to……me?" he repeated, a look of disbelief on his face.

She smiled and turned her head slightly away from him, trying the best she could to look like she was embarrassed. "Yes, you're very handsome," she whispered, her acting convincing enough to make him believe that she really was ashamed of herself.

"Heh, thanks," he managed, having trouble finding his voice again. "You're breathtaking yourself." She smiled, he was too easy.

She took a step towards him and put her hand on his chest. "Would you mind……" she began, giving him a slight push. His surprise was evident as he backed a few steps, his back pressed up against the stone of a building, her hand pinning him against the wall. "……If I……….." She put a hand to his face and ran her finger down his cheek. She stared deep into his eyes. His crimson orbs showing mild surprise and a deep longing, her amethyst ones glowing with yearning. "……….Kissed you?" he opened his mouth to responded but his reply was muffled as she locked lips with him, causing him to moan. His arms hung at his sides until he timidly raised them and let them rest on her hips.

'That's right, relax. Make my life easier,' she thought to herself. Her blood lust shot through the roof as soon as she had met his lips. She wanted to start towards his neck but she couldn't bring herself to part with his mouth. What was wrong with her?

She finally managed to break the kiss since they both needed to breathe, and while he was catching his breath, she began to tenderly kiss him on his jawbone, traveling towards his ear. "What are you doing?" he whispered as she began to kiss his ear.

"Getting my fill, now shut the fuck up," she breathed into his ear, causing them both to get shivers. She started trailing kisses down his neck, when his damn scarf got in her way. With a growl of annoyance, she reached up and pulled the cursed barrier off his neck in one swift movement. She stopped what she was doing to stare at his poised neck.

Bathed in moonlight, his neck looked porcelain white. She nuzzled her head against his velvety skin, acquainting herself with what was soon to be hers.

She began kissing his neck tenderly, savoring everything about the way his flesh tasted. He was in his own little world, and now was the perfect moment to strike, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She shook off her feeling of guilt and another emotion she couldn't quite place and got ready for the kill.

In one swift movement she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down at his sides, holding him down with her inhuman strength. "What?" he gasped, not being able to move his arms, or move at all for that matter.

"You haven't realized it by now?" she questioned, chuckling to herself. He froze, starring straight ahead. He stayed silent and she continued. "I'm a vampire. You know, the creatures that are greater then mortals, or so you say," she stated, giving his neck a small lick to prove she wasn't kidding. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare bitterly at the wall straight ahead of him.

"It's true, I have become parcel to you," she continued. "I've been yearning for your blood for weeks. You have no idea how much I've been waiting to savor the taste." He continued his silence. "And now," she went on. "You're mine."

She bent down into his neck again, breathing in his scent. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, yet he continued to stay ridged. She scrapped her fangs along his neck, preparing to bite him. Just as she was about to bite down, though, she hesitated. Why couldn't she bring herself to do it? She had waited for what seemed like forever to get this opportunity, and now something was holding her back.

"What are you waiting for?!" She blinked and looked up at him, shocked at his tone of voice. It was bitter and full of hatred. He stared back at her, his eyes cold and full of remorse. She didn't know why, but that look of hatred pointed at her pained her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit from all the emotion she felt. She wasn't used to this. Here she was, able to take his blood, yet she just couldn't. Something inside of her was screaming no. And he was practically yelling at her for being slow about ending his life.

He glad icily at her. "I'm right here and you can drain my blood now in an instant! The only reason that I can think of that you're not is that your feelings aren't in the right place!" Her body shuddered violently as she chocked back a sob. How did he know what was going through her mind at that very moment? Did he know what was happening to her?

She looked at him, confusion apparent in her eyes, which were brimming with tears from frustration. He looked at her, his expression softening as he gave a sigh. "Can it be helped if you have a lust for blood? No. But if you're going to put it in front of feelings, true feelings, than you're no better then true, heartless, bloodsucking beasts. Make your choice, I'm ready."

What did he mean feelings? Could she have…? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her emotions were fighting between bloodlust and…..love. Her hands shook as her grip loosened on his wrist and her arms fell limply to her sides. She leaned her head into his chest as a sob escaped her. She bawled her eyes out, soaking his cloak with her hot tears. She loved him and had almost killed him, what was wrong with her?

He let her cry bitterly on his chest and he brought his arms around her shuddering form in an embrace. He closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. It was a long time until she stopped crying, and an even longer time that they stood like that after the crying had ceased.

"I….love you?" she stated softly, more like a question to herself then anything.

He grinned slightly and looked down at her now frail seeming body that he still held. "Yes, you really hadn't realized it, had you?" he asked, giving her a look of pure bewilderment. She looked up at him in confusion as he started randomly chuckling to himself. After a while, he stopped and caught his breath. After a pause, he spoke up. "Then I guess you hadn't realized that I loved you back?"

She leaned into his shoulder and started laughing. Tingling, bubbly laughter full of innocence that she hadn't made in decades. He joined with his rich laugh and they stayed like that till they both had to catch their breath.

"There's one problem, though," she began after she could breathe. He looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows again. "I'm immortal and you're not."

He smirked at her. "I think you can fix that problem," he stated, tilting his neck to the side. She grinned and moved to the stretch of neck he had exposed for her. Biting down lightly, she held her mouth for a long time letting her unnatural aura move towards him. After the process was done, she released her mouth from the grip she had on his skin. She licked the blood from his puncture wounds on his neck in reassurance. "By sunlight tomorrow, you'll be a vampire," she said softly, no more then a whisper.

"Well, now we have the whole night. What should we do?" he asked his voice a bit playful.

"I have a few ideas," she said, looking in the direction of her home, the cathedral.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

The night went by and the sun slowly made its appearance in the fresh air of dawn. Rays of light beamed across the open night sky, lighting up the beginning of a new day.

Sunlight blared through one of the windows of the cathedral, shining directly in Botan's face. She awoke with a moan and turned to her other side, burying her face in Hiei's bare chest.

With a quick sigh, he woke with a start when he felt movement. He glanced down and saw Botan trying to block the sun from her eyes, using him as her shade. "Wake up, you're going to sleep too much," he said, giving her a playful nudge.

She raised her head to face him, scowling. Her hair hung in her face and she looked like she was ready to crash. "Well, it's not like I got much sleep last night," she said, rotating her shoulders to stretch them out. Hiei simply laughed a bit in response.

Botan laid her head on his chest and looked at the sunlight beaming through the window. "Congratulations, it's morning. You're a vampire. Welcome to my world," she said, poking him in the cheek. "We're together for eternity, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Hiei responded, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Although, I am a little hungry."

"Me too, I was supposed to eat last night, but something came up," Botan retorted, smirking slightly. "Once the sun goes down, we'll eat and this time, I'm not falling in love with my pray."

**THE END**

Well, there you go. A one-shot vampire fic of everyone's favorite couple. I've got a ton of ideas for Hiei and Botan coupling, so I'll be writing more in the next couple of weeks.

Now, I seriously need anyone who reads this story to be nice and do the three following things for me,

1) **Review.** Even a few words saying that you enjoyed would be great.

2) **Quote. **When reviewing could you please copy and paste your favorite line from the story. A quote or a descripton, it doesn't matter, and could you please tell me why you liked it.

3) **Recommend. **If you liked my story, could you please recommend me to your friends if you think they would like this story. I want to know if people really like my work.

I'm not asking this of you to sound snobbish or anything, but I'm seriously considering this to be my profession, and for future references, I need to know if people really like my work. If you could do the three things I asked of you, I would be enternally greatful, and if you ever need help in the future, I'd be more then willing to give you a hand. If you don't want to do what I asked you, fine, but could you at least consider it?

Thank you to anyone who cares, and until next time,  
DistantCompany


End file.
